rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan
| tribes = | place = 7/18 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 22 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 7/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 11 | days2 = 36 | exiled2 = 1 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 8/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 16 | days3 = 29 }} Ryan is a contestant from , , and . In , Ryan laid low during the pre-merge, but eventually flipped on the Goliaths alongside Jac and Z. Ryan and Z became a strong duo, but when Z realized it might cost him the game, he voted Ryan out to save his own skin. In , Ryan took a more aggressive approach to the pre-merge portion of the game in order to establish himself as a strong player. He made incredibly tight bonds which would take him deep into the season, though would ultimately place 7th again. Ryan’s attempt in started off rocky, as he was overly-emotional at Tribal Council (most notably at Stacy’s and Lenny’s eliminations), though his good-hearted nature made him a beneficial ally. His secret in-real-life relationship with Ashlee added a new layer of gameplay for him, though the two were able to gain traction at the merge after a tie vote sent Yaulie home. However, when Toon won Individual Immunity, Ryan became the next voted out. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath Ryan started on Goliath tribe. While quiet in the beginning, he became more vocal at the merge. Teaming up with Jac and Z to flip on Goliath, Ryan was feeling secure. He managed to get Chad, one of the Davids out first, then blindside Joseph. He assisted in the blindside of Troy, someone who was playing a similar game to him. Soon after, he was caught off guard when the others teamed up against him and Z, what had now become an obvious duo, to vote out Jac. After taking out Kodi, Ryan felt it was finally time to actually go for Dexter. In order to save his own skin, Z figured it would be best to join the Davids and blindside Ryan, despite their alliance. This is what lead to Ryan's elimination at the final 7. Voting History Ghost Island Ryan began on Tulagi where he positioned himself in a dominant spot. He knew about every single alliance being created on the tribe. He grew particularly close and even allied with Hallie and Spencer. During the early cycles, he was planting seeds about distrusting Ben L., as he had been caught making several alliances. But despite this, he went with the easy vote to take out the inactive Andrea. During this cycle, Mechi was sent to Ghost Island where he earned an advantage of some kind. Ryan became a major proponent of anti-Ghost Island. He made sure all of his tribemates felt threatened by Mechi's potential so that, at the next vote, Mechi was voted out, setting up a precedent that people don't want to go to Ghost Island. After that, a swap occurred and Ryan was on the new Tinakula tribe and held a majority. He resisted the opportunity to Mutiny in order to maintain his majority. The entire tribe was Original Tulagi members versus Jerome and Shelby. Despite them being on the outs, Ryan bonded with them anyway, particularly Shelby who took a liking to him by sending him random selfies of herself. When Tinakula finally lost a challenge, Ryan was giving false hope to Jerome and Shelby but it was obvious it would be one of them going out. He made sure his allies stayed on board and they voted off Jerome. A third swap occurred where Ryan held a majority again. He and Dandrew formed a final 2 while on the new Tikopia tribe. Had the tribe ever lost, Joseph made himself an easy boot by never talking or contributing to challenges. Once merge hit, Ryan had a plethora of allies and managed to put himself in the power position. Captain was trying to form a coalition against him but was gaining no ground as everybody liked Ryan. At first Ryan kept everyone voting for the easy inactive votes such as Joseph and Quinn all the while he was painting Ben L. as a target by spreading rumors of him trying to flip the vote. But all this momentum came to a head when Bailey was growing powerful by visiting Ghost Island three times in a row. Everyone turned on Bailey and took him out of the game. Bailey secretly gave all of his advantages over to Spencer. Once Bailey was gone, Ryan's target grew immensely. Dim began running his mouth against Ryan and gaining a small bit of traction to a point where it annoyed Ryan. On Dim's way out of the game, he and Ryan exchanged words in front of the jury. Later, at the next tribal council, Ryan addressed Dim and apologized for his words and actions. The damage had been done though and player's attitudes towards Ryan shifted. Dandrew and Hallie stuck by him but Spencer saw opportunities to take over the game by flipping. Ryan got a lucky trip to Ghost Island where he got a Hidden Immunity Idol. Later that night, he learned of a blindsided brewing against him though he heard that Gruff was the player flipping on him and not Spencer. Ryan played the idol for himself, negated the votes cast against him, and sent Gruff to the jury. He later found out Spencer was the one who had flipped and at the next tribal council Ryan was voted out, as there was nothing left for him to do. Voting History In Episode 16, Ryan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 4 votes against him. In Episode 17, Spencer used a Vote Steal advantage on Ryan, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. South Korea Voting History In I'm so Good at This Game, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Ryan and Yaulie, forcing a revote. On the revote, Ryan did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Ryan was announced "Most Villainous" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Ryan is the oldest contestant from , and the oldest male contestant in . ** At 25, Ryan is tied with Samantha from as the youngest contestant to be the oldest contestant of a season. * Ryan is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Adyum, Alex, Harry, and Adyum in , Jack B. in , and Bailey and Morgan in Ghost Island. * Ryan is the first contestant to name multiple merged tribes. He named the Tilapia tribe in Ghost Island and the North Korea tribe in South Korea. ** Coincidentally, all three merged tribes Ryan was a part of were green. * Ryan, Taco, and Vinny hold the record for being part of the most tribes across their RSurvivor career, with 9. * Ryan is one of two contestants to be on the jury three times. The other is Jack B. in , , and Suburbia. * Ryan received the most elimination votes of anyone in South Korea, with 16. * Ryan currently holds the RSurvivor record for having the most votes cast against them, with 37 votes across three seasons. * Ryan has played the most days of any contestant who has not reached the Final Tribal Council, with 87. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Goliath Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tikopia Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:7th Place Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Ghost Island Category:Survivor: South Korea